The use of touch screens is becoming more common in a number of applications. However, touch screen technology and its applications are evolving. Combination devices, also commonly known as wall fixtures or in-wall switching devices, use mechanical actuators in the form of switches, levers, and/or pushbuttons. The footprint of a combination device, especially for a single gang combination device, which is the most common size of a combination device, is relatively small.